One-way out of Shibuya
by CirciFox81314
Summary: *This is the sequel to One-way into Shibuya* A week after the events of One-way into Shibuya, Joshua managed to open a portal and managed to get himself along with some of the other TWEWY characters into Penelope's life once again, ruining Penelope's first TWEWY "game" in the process. The problem is, how will Penelope convince the TWEWY characters to go back to their world?
1. Chapter 1: Reverse effects

One-way out of Shibuya

(A/N: Hey everyone! We all remember One-way into Shibuya, right? Here's the (not-so long awaited) sequel, One-way out of Shibuya! This story will be longer than the first one. The reason the first one was so short was because of:

Writer's Block

Putting so much that the sequel is in the first part of the story.

Also, this story is set after 1 week in One-way into Shibuya. (The first five days are in the epilogue and the seventh day is in this starting chapter)

So here's the disclaimer!

**Like I said in the first story, I don't own TWEWY no matter how much I wish on a star. I own only Penelope and her friends.**

Here it is! The first chapter of One-way out of Shibuya!

X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X

Chapter 1: Reverse Effects

Penelope was busy playing Xenoblade Chronicles on her Wii, ignoring what was going on around her. She had her Dsi and what game was in you may ask? Yes, it was TWEWY, Penelope's FIRST copy of TWEWY. She though after a weeks absence of playing the game, the weird effects would go off. But she was wrong.

She also lazily had her DSi open just in case she wanted to play the game.

(TWEWY'S Shibuya- Dead God's Pad)

Neku and everyone else in the room felt pretty awkward at the moment. Why? Okay, Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme were on one side of the room while Kitaniji, Konishi, Sho, Higashizawa, Uzuki and Kariya were on the other side of the room AND for some reason, Mr. H was there too.

"Hey, Mr. H? What are we all doing here?" Neku asked.

"I don't know. It was all Joshua's idea for what is going on. I just don't know if she will notice at all either.

""She"? Who is this "she", Mr. H?" Shiki asked.

(Real Life- Penelope's Room)

"Nnn…stupid Zanza…I know I already beat you but just die already!" Penelope yelled at her TV screen sounding tired. Then a familiar voice was heard from Penelope's DSi, not that she listened at the moment because she was completely oblivious to what was going on at the moment cause she was go bust beating Zanza up (A/N: Zanza is the Final Boss from Xenoblade Chronicles.).

"_Penelope. Hello…? Penelope!_" Joshua said from Penelope's DSi.

"What. I'm busy." Penelope stated, not that she knew what was going on.

"_Could you do me a quick favor and tap the touch screen on your DSi really quick?_" Joshua asked the completely unaware Penelope.

"Fine…just let me kill Zanza really quick." Penelope stated as she unknowingly levitated her stylus with Psychic and tapped the touch screen on her DSi, causing it to flash white like before.

Of course, Penelope didn't notice what was going on.

(TWEWY's Shibuya- Dead God's Pad)

The room was flashing white.

"This must've been what Joshua has been going on about! He activated the portal!" Mr. H indicated.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THE ROOM?!" Neku asked angrily.

"Oh, it's just taking us all to our destination, but I don't think we will all be in the same place." Everyone noticed Joshua.

"JOSHUA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Neku asked again.

"You'll see."

That was when the portal made everyone vanish from the room.

(A/N: Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme are separated from the others at the moment.)

(Real Life- Penelope's Room)

Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme appeared at Penelope's house.

"Perfect, we're here." Joshua indicated.

Penelope wasn't paying any attention to what was going on. "Damn it, Zanza! Why are you so hard?!" Penelope angrily asked.

The TWEWY characters present had no clue who this "Zanza" was (obviously) which immediately caused Neku to ask, "Um…who's Zanza?"

"He's the last boss of Xenoblade Chronicles, moron." Penelope answered without even noticing.

"Someone has an attitude today, hmm?"

"SHUT UP ZANZA!" Penelope shouted at the TV screen, not even having a clue who actually said that.

Everyone went quiet. "I think she's tuned everything not related to her game out." Rhyme indicated.

"I think you're right. I know only one thing that'll get her attention."

And with that, Joshua just turned Penelope's Wii off causing her to yell, "DAMN IT! I was just about to get to the second phase of the battle! Ah well, at least I can try playing TWEWY."

Penelope then noticed both screens on her DSi were blank white and she paled up. "No…no…THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Penelope cried out.

"Penelope?"

Penelope hit the Power Button on her DSi, taking her to the home menu and when she looked at her TWEWY game on the screen, it said "Blank" instead of "The World Ends with You".

"Hello Penelope." Penelope finally noticed Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme.

"What the…?" Penelope began until she finally realized what happened and she was pissed.

Penelope grabbed Joshua by the collar of his shirt and asked, "Alright, Joshua, what did you do to my game?!"

"I only activated the portal, that's all." Penelope was shocked and she immediately got her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Roselyynn, Code TWEWY." Penelope indicated. "_**Penelope, why are you calling Code TWEWY? You know we only call that when something similar to that incident you had a week ago happens again.**_**" **Roselyynn stated over the phone.

"Yeah, it's happened again. Get Yami and Saki and get to my house now." Penelope commanded.

"_**Kay, we'll be over in 5, got it?**_" "Yep. Just get over here quickly." Penelope then ended the call and glared at Joshua.

"I can't BELIEVE you broke my game!" Penelope shouted, accusing Joshua.

"I didn't break any game. You're accusing me of nothing of importance." Joshua indicated.

"Says the smartass who killed Neku twice." Penelope stated.

Neku rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm alive now so no need to fuss." Neku stated.

"BUT, I must do one thing." Everyone was in confusion until Penelope grabbed Joshua by the collar of his shirt again and pinned him to the wall.

"So, Yoshiya Kiryu, why did you break my game?!" Penelope stubbornly asked.

"I didn't break your game. All I did was activate the portal." Joshua answered.

"What fucking portal are you…" Penelope began to ask until her doorbell rang.

"Don't move. I'll be back in a sec." Penelope indicated.

Penelope then left the room.

"Well then. Penelope is sure happy to see us, isn't she?" Joshua asked. "Not really, yo. She seemed pissed when her game was blank." Beat answered.

"I was being sarcastic. I don't see why she's fussing over one video game."

Neku looked around the room and said, "Nah. I see why she's mad. She has a LOT of video games. That must mean she's a hardcore gamer."

Shiki, Joshua, Beta and Rhyme realized Neku was right.

"Sheesh. It's just a game. Besides, why would she have so many pointless video games?"

"Oh just shut your damn mouth, Joshua. I happen to ENJOY video games and if you say that again, I swear you're gonna regret it." The TWEWY characters noticed Roselyynn, Yami, Saki and Penelope.

"Penelope…why are the TWEWY characters here?" Yami asked.

"Why do you think I called Code TWEWY?" Penelope asked.

"Code what?" Neku asked in confusion.

"Code: The World Ends with You aka TWEWY." Penelope answered.

"Wait…Why did you make that code?" Joshua asked, sounding suspicious.

"We made the code In case something like this happens again, moron. It wasn't fun when I was trapped in TWEWY." Penelope indicated.

Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme seemed a little offended.

"I mean, I liked it, but I didn't like it when the idiot Composer trapped me there." Penelope indicated.

Joshua hit Penelope with light. "OW! You know I can't use my fucking abilities in reality unlike you guys, alright?" Penelope angrily indicated.

"Seriously? Sucks for you." Joshua stated.

"We can only use our natural abilities. Besides, I have something to do with my friends today, so you guys have to STAY HERE." Penelope snarled.

"Penelope, we gotta get to the Hachiko Statue in 10 minutes!" Yami indicated.

"ACK! Alright, you guys stay here. I gotta go now. Bye!" Then Penelope, Roselyynn, Yami and Saki left.

The room went quiet until Joshua broke the ten-minute silence.

"I can't believe she expects us to stay her ALONE while she's gone." Joshua indicated. "Well Josh, you'll just have to deal with it. We could watch a movie to pass the time." Neku indicated.

Shiki then left the room along with Rhyme.

"I bet they're picking a movie. Let's go out to the Living Room and wait." Joshua told Neku and Beat. The two shrugged and followed Joshua to the Living Room of Penelope's house.

(A/N: Alright, the stores and (possibly) the streets will have the same name as TWEWY's. And I'll quit referring to this as Real Life unless it's the beginning of a chapter or something.)

(Hachiko Statue)

Roselyynn, Yami and Saki along with Penelope finally reached the Hachiko statue. "We're lucky that the Hachiko statue is near your house, Penelope. Who knows what would've happened if it was farther away?" Yami asked.

"Yami, why do you always forget you're my neighbor?" Penelope asked in annoyance.

"I dunno. But look! There are the others." Yami indicated.

Penelope saw that Yami was right. She saw her friends Circi, Hikari, Leo, Mortimer and Melody.

"Penelope! Where were you? We all tried calling you last week, but you didn't pick up!" Hikari indicated.

"Eh? How is that possible?"

(A/N: Here's chapter one! I hope it was alright for the start of this sequel. I think I left you all on a cliffhanger! Anyway, review if you can and no flaming!  
Penelope: WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM BREAK MY GAME?!

Joshua: I clearly have a name.

Penelope: As Neku AND Roxas say, shut up!

Neku: What the…? Roxas said that too?

CirciFox81314: *Nods*

Neku: Okay. Bye everyone.)


	2. Chapter 2: Reaper's Wings

(A/N: Hey everyone, welcome back to One-way out of Shibuya! Here's the disclaimer! Oh, and I also thank Sweet Cynthia for reviewing!

**I don't own TWEWY, the movie mentioned or the video games mentioned. I own Penelope and her friends and that's it.**

So…it's…

(Joshua manages to finally break the door down)

CirciFox81314: AUGH! I thought I character-proofed the door!

Neku: I don't even know how Joshua even managed to break it.

Penelope: I hate Joshua.

(Penelope is smacked by random objects)

Penelope: OW! I don't want to end up like Sho at the end of TWEWY!

CirciFox81314: This is the EXACT reason WHY I character-proofed the door. Okay, its story time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 2: Reaper's Wings

(Real Life- Penelope's House)

Apparently, Shiki and Rhyme decided that they and the boys were going to watch this movie called The Princess Bride and at first, Neku and Beat thought the title was stupid until they actually began watching the movie.

However, Joshua was thinking the whole movie was pointless and a waste of time. Then the door slammed open and there was a shocked and upset Penelope.

"Hello Penelope. What's with the expression you're making?" Joshua asked.

Then Penelope's Reaper Wings showed themselves.

"Can you tell me why my Reaper wings are back?"

*Flashback from a while ago*

Penelope and her friends were singing some karaoke until…

"Penelope, what happened? Your wings are back!" Yami whispered.

"What?"

Penelope was immediately shocked.

"Shit. I can't let the others know what happened last week. I gotta go."

Then Penelope immediately left to get some answers.

*Back to reality*

"Your other friends don't know about our existence, hmm? Well we're not the only ones here." Joshua indicated.

Penelope stared at Joshua like he was the Devil.

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL, JOSHUA?! DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THIS IS?! MY OTHER FRIENDS COULD FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED LAST WEEK!" Penelope shouted.

"Lower the volume. We're trying to watch the Princess Bride." Neku growled.

"Personally, I think the movie has no point at all." Joshua stated.

Penelope blinked before punching Joshua.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THE PRINCESS BRIDE HAS NO DAMN POINT?! IT IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE MOVIES AND YOU HAD TO FUCKING SAY THAT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME?! DAMMIT, WHY DID YOU EVEN COME HERE AT ALL IF I HATE YOU?" Penelope screamed.

Joshua blinked before saying, "Hmph."

"Oh wow. That is SO nice of you to say, Composer. I'm going to go vent out my anger so I don't take it out on you, no matter HOW much I FREAKING want to." Then Penelope stormed off into her room before slamming the door.

Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme all stared at Joshua in shock.

"Why'd you suddenly piss her off right when she came home?" Neku asked.

"I didn't do anything wrong. She is just stubborn."

Next thing Joshua knew, something hard hit him in the head and he suddenly gasped.

"Ow…what was that?"

Shiki got up and picked something up.

"What's this white remote?" Neku paused the movie and everyone looked to at the remote.

"Oh, I recognize that. That's the remote Penelope was using to play that game console." Joshua indicated.

Then the doorbell rang causing Penelope to just come out of her room and immediately open it, keeping someone or something from seeing her wings and the TWEWY characters.

"Hey Penelope, why did you suddenly just leave the Karaoke place? Did something happen?" An orange haired girl, who was known as Melody asked.

"Uh…yeah. I just remembered I left the water running at home!" Penelope lied.

"Wow. I don't remember you leaving ANY water running." Joshua stated.

Penelope paled before turning her head and mouthing, "Joshua, shut up!"

"That kind of sounded like that Composer character from TWEWY, I think his name was like, Joshua or something, right?" A black and blue haired girl, named Hikari asked.

"What? Oh, that was just my DS. I turned it up PRETTY loud."

"As if you even left your DS on." Joshua stated again.

"Penelope, are you sure? I don't remember Joshua saying those in…" An orange haired girl with blue eyes, who was known as Circi indicated.

"Oh, um…"

"Can we come in?" Melody asked. Penelope began to say no until Joshua got up and opened the door fully.

"Yep. I'm sure Penelope here is just fine with it." Joshua said before smirking at Penelope.

Penelope stared at Joshua in horror.

"J-J-Joshua…DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE?" Penelope asked in shock.

"Oh my gosh…Penelope…why is a Video-Game character here?" Hikari asked.

"Seriously, Joshua isn't the ONLY one. Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme are here as well." Penelope indicates.

"Jeez…What happened?" A black haired boy, who was known as Mortimer asked.

"I'll tell you inside."

(After a VERY long explanation 30 minutes later…)

"So, Joshua broke your first copy of TWEWY? That's sad." A red-haired boy, who was called Leonardo stated.

"I did NOT break her "game"! I activated the portal to come here. Why do you all keep saying it's a game?" Joshua suddenly asked.

"Wait…you're saying my game is actually an inter-dimensional portal that connects my world to yours?" Penelope asked.

Joshua nodded.

Then Penelope went silent and her friends left as if they knew what was going to happen.

Penelope faced Joshua and asked, "Joshua?"

"Yes?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL MY FUCKING TWEWY GAME WAS A FUCKING PORTAL IN THE FUCKING FIRST PLACE?!" Penelope angrily asked, cursing quite a bit.

"I was trying to tell you. You are just too stubborn to listen."

Penelope glared at Joshua before some of Penelope's portable games consoles suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began circling around him.

"Say a smartass comment like that again and I swear the results will NOT be pretty." Penelope growled before saying, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go play New Super Mario Bros. Wii.

"It's four-player, right?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah…?"

"Can I join you?" Joshua asked.

"NO!" Penelope snapped.

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, I was asking politely." Joshua indicated.

"FINE. You can PLAY too. Just shut up."

"Now that I think about it, I want to play the game too." Neku indicated.

"Count me in!" Shiki added.

"Beat, Rhyme, you don't mind if we…"

"Nah, it's cool, yo! Rhyme and I was gonna finish this movie anyway." Beat answered before Penelope could ask.

"Okay."

Then Neku, Shiki and Joshua followed Penelope into her room.

(Penelope's House- Penelope's Room)

"Okay. I'm playing Mario because I'm Player 1 HAS to play Mario for some reason. Players 2, 3 and 4 can pick the character they want to play but if one person gets the character, you can't pick that character so I highly suggest you guys call who you're going to…" Penelope began to explain until Joshua asked, "So who is who?"

"Joshua, you're Player 2, Neku is Player 3 and Shiki is Player 4." Penelope answered.

"So is this like the Reapers' Game?" Neku asked.

"Does it look like it to you, Neku? No? I thought so. Anyway, you guys pick your characters while I just take a quick nap or something."

"We ALREADY picked our characters during your long explanation." Joshua indicated.

"Whatever. Let's play this already!" Penelope indicated.

(2 hours later)

"We're already on World 3? Man, you guys are pretty fast." Penelope indicated.

"Well, you said we're from a "video game" ourselves, hmm?" Joshua asked.

"Shut up. I have no clue why you are playing Yellow Toad, though, Yoshiya." Penelope stated.

"Just call me Joshua." Joshua growled.

"Nope. Not happening. Let's take a quick break." Penelope suggested.

"So what can we do?" Shiki asked.

"I know! You could all go back to your game so you can quit bothering me!" Penelope answered cheerfully, which resulted with Penelope getting blasted with light, zapped by a lightning psych, getting smacked by Beat's skateboard and getting scratched by Mr. Mew.

"NO, WE ARE NOT GOING BACK TO OUR WORLD!" The TWEWY characters said in sync.

"And you thought I was stubborn." Penelope stated.

"Do you know how boring it is to just be stuck in one area forever? It's like the RG being boring. Your world, however, doesn't have boundaries, and I think we all like that about this place, so we aren't going back to our "game" for a long time." Joshua indicated.

"Well, I don't like having my Reaper Wings back." Penelope told Joshua.

"Whatever. I'm not going to remove your wings, so you're stuck with them."

Penelope rolled her eyes.

"Ugh…fine. I'm going to go read something." Penelope said in annoyance before leaving the room.

(A/N: Poor Penelope. It seems impossible to convince the TWEWY characters to go back to their game. I apologize for the short chapter. Okay, review if you can and no flaming! Also, I think Sho and the other reapers along with Mr. H may appear in the next chapter. I still haven't decided. I think some of Penelope's past may be revealed as well. So, see you all in the next chapter!)


	3. Chapter 3: The Other Reapers?

(A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome back to One-way out of Shibuya! I made sure I sealed the door, locked the door, locked the windows and sealed them and character- proofed the windows AND the doors so the characters won't be able to get in now! Muahaha!  
(A shattering noise is heard)

CirciFox81314: What the…?

(Joshua and Sho (who is in his noise form) have broke the door down with Penelope's Help)

CirciFox81314: AW COME ON! It took FOREVER to seal that.

Joshua: You honestly don't know the power of the Composer.

CirciFox81314: Yeah? WELL LV. 3 FUSION!

(The Moon crashes into the building, making it explode.)

Everyone: …

CirciFox81314: DAMN IT! NOW WE'LL HAVE TO GO TO MY ONLY BACKUP BUILDING!

Penelope: Um…CirciFox81314 doesn't own TWEWY. She owns just me and my friends. So, here's the chapter!

CirciFox81314: HEY! That's MY line!

Joshua: I highly suggest everyone leaves before we all get killed.

Penelope: Yeah.

CirciFox81314: *Glares at Penelope and Joshua* Here's the chapter.

Chapter 3: The Other Reapers?

(The next morning)

"Penelope, wake up! Penelope~" Penelope woke up and muttered, "Oh M'sieur Lapin…I had the weirdest fucking dream last night…Joshua and the other TWEWY characters came into reality and I got my Reaper Wings back…"

Then Penelope noticed Joshua.

"WHAT THE HELL?! The dream was real, wasn't it?" Penelope asked.

Joshua nodded.

"Ugh…I know! Maybe you should go back to your game so you can QUIT BOTHERING ME."

Joshua glared at Penelope.

"Hmph. I doubt that will happen for a LONG time." Joshua stated.

"Yeah, so why are you in my room?" Penelope angrily asked.

"I wanted to wake you up." Joshua answers.

"That's SOOO sweet, moron. Get outta my room!" Penelope growls stubbornly.

"Okay, okay! I'm leaving now." Then the Composer left the room like he said and Penelope went back to sleep.

(5 minutes later)

Penelope woke up to hear "The World is Mine" (The Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku one) turned up REALLY loud outside of her room.

"Joshua…"

Penelope slammed her bedroom door open and noticed that Neku, Joshua and Beat were all listening to the song.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO MY VOCALOID CD AND WHY IS IT TURNED UP SO LOUD?!" Penelope angrily asked.

Joshua paused the song. "I was going to listen to the radio, but this was on. I have to say you have an interesting taste in music."

"Yeah. What's Vocaloid?" Neku asked.

The room went silent as Penelope's eye twitched. Then the Reaper exploded.

"Oh my gosh. OH MY FUCKING GOSH. HOW CAN YOU LIVE IN JAPAN AND NOT EVEN KNOW WHAT VOCALOID IS?!" Penelope screamed.

"How come you always flip out when we don't know bout' something, yo?" Beat asked.

"Well…WHAT KIND OF WORLD DO YOU EVEN LIVE IN?" Penelope asked angrily.

"Is it a problem we don't know what Vocaloid is?" Joshua asked.

Penelope nodded before crossing her arms.

"I honestly don't see why it is so bad we don't know what it is." Joshua stated.

"Yeah? Well, you SHOULD know, moron." Penelope snarled before she stormed off to her room.

"She is really stubborn. I don't get her at all." Joshua indicated.

Then a Wii Remote flew and hit Joshua in the head…again.

"I AM NOT STUBBORN! I'M TRYING TO PLAY MY VOCALOID GAME!" Penelope angrily shouted.

"There are games too? Hmm…" Joshua began to think and Penelope paled.

"Yoshiya Kiryu, don't even think about it or the Bunny Squad will be after you."

"Bunny Squad? What is that?" Neku asked.

Then M'sieur Lapin and two other bunny plushes hopped out of Penelope's Room.

(N: The two plushes are a plush version of the Majik Lapin and the Me Me Bunny.)

"Hmm? Who are the other two bunnies?"

"The Grey One (Me Me Bunny) is BunBun and the Light Yellow one is Star. Careful though. BunBun is a Martial Artist and Star is a Magician." Penelope indicated.

"Really? Why are the called, "The Bunny Squad"? It is a pretty ridiculous name."

BunBun shook her head and hopped over to Joshua before smacking him with her paw.

"OW! Sheesh…what is up with your stuffed animals?!" Joshua asked in anger.

"I think it happened after that "incident" last week." Penelope answered before she and the Bunny Squad went back in her room.

Joshua went silent.

"Well…that's PRETTY awkward." Neku indicated.

"Neku, do you mind doing me a quick favor and be quiet?" Joshua asked.

Neku and Beat both went quiet.

"Thank you."

(Meanwhile…)

Saki was going grocery shopping until she ran into somebody. Well…two people.

"Hey, I'm kind of going shopping here so do you mind getting out of my way? Thanks."

Then Saki saw who she ran into.

"Yep. I was right in thought. Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme aren't the ONLY TWEWY characters here. And I had to run into the one who looks REALLY similar to me." Saki stated.

Guess who she ran into? Yeah, she ran into Uzuki and Kariya. AND strangely, Saki and Uzuki looked pretty similar; except Saki's eyes were grey and her hairstyle was slightly different from Uzuki's. She also was shorter than Uzuki.

Kariya looked at Saki and then Uzuki. "Man, Uzuki. I didn't know you had a sister." Kariya joked.

"Kariya! We look NOTHING alike!" Uzuki snapped.

"No, we do. I have gained the nickname Uzuki do to looking similar to you. One of our differences is that are names are different, since yours is Uzuki Yashiro and mine is Sakiyani Satou."

"Doesn't Satou mean Sugar?" Uzuki and Kariya asked.

"Are you MAKING fun of my last name?" Saki asked back.

"Um...no?"

"Good, because the last person who made fun of my last name got major consequences and now tries staying as far away from me as possible." Saki indicated.

Uzuki and Kariya went silent.

"Wait…how do you know about the others being here?" Kariya asked.

"Penelope told me. I'm one of her close friends." Saki answered.

"Go figure."

"I need to go to the store now. Bye!" Then Saki walked off.

(Meanwhile…)

Yami was singing along to a Vocaloid song (Meltdown- The Kagamine Rin one) and she was doing surprisingly well.

Then there was a knock at the door, but Yami didn't hear it.

"Yami, someone is at the door." Yami's mother, Kai, indicated.

Yami was so busy singing she didn't hear her.

Then Kai turned the song off.

"Mom! Why did you do that?" Yami asked.

"Someone is at the door."

"But Mom! I was listening to my Vocaloid song!" Yami wailed.

"I sometimes wonder why you don't listen to songs girls usually listen to, like One Direction and Justin Bieber."

"I prefer Len over them!" Yami yelled.

"Ah Yami…You'll never learn…Len isn't real."

"You don't get it, Mom. Len IS real. Penelope proved that." Yami indicated before opening the door.

Penelope was at the door.

"Hey…Yami…Um…not to be rude but…"

"Naw, I know what's up. Come on!" Then Yami and Penelope left.

Kai was left in confusion.

"What? What does Yami mean Len is real?"

(A/N: Do you really think Joshua can only open a Portal between his and Penelope's world? Seriously, how do you think Joshua is able to trap Penelope and Sho in the Mario World in the Third part?)

(Back with Penelope)

(Hachiko Statue)

"Yami, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I tried convincing them to go back to their world. Do you know what happened? THEY ATTACKED ME IN REFUSAL." Penelope cried.

"It's alright, Penelope. Did you try tricking them?" Yami asked her brunette friend.

"Oh god, why did you ask that? It is IMPOSSIBLE to trick Joshua. He is too fucking smart." Penelope answered.

"Hmm…This is tricky then."

"Yeah? Do you know what's worse? Now that HE'S here, he can open portals from my other games!" Penelope indicated.

"Okay? How are we going to get them back then?" Yami asked.

"I don't know! It's IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Dang it! Then how will we go to that Vocaloid Concert tomorrow?" Yami asked.

"I don't know…I'd be awesome if they were real..." Then Penelope paled.

"WHY DID I SAY THAT?!"

"Penelope, why are you freaking out?"

"Joshua, I know you followed me, so you can quit hiding, okay?"

"Joshua followed you? What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

Joshua appeared from his hiding spot.

"I don't get how quickly you realized I followed you."

"I THOUGHT I CLEARLY SAID YOU CAN'T BE SEEN IN PUBLIC!" Penelope shouted.

People began looking at Penelope weird.

"Um…I was just ranting! Nothing to see here."

"Aw…Peneloloser is such a nerd; she thinks game characters are real! She is like, so stupid!"

"Shut it, Akira! You have NO fucking idea what I have had to deal with for the last week."

(A/N: In this, Jo Dee's name is Akira.)

Akira and her clique giggled.

"I bet you just locked yourself in your room and thought you were in a video game. How pathetic. I don't see why you hang out with her Yami." Akira stated.

"Why do you try making my friends go against me? I hate it!" Penelope yelled.

Joshua was quiet before whispering to Yami, "How often does this happen?"

"Akira is just jealous that Penelope is prettier than her, so she picks on her."

Joshua frowned.

"I suggest you quit your actions before the consequence will be paid." Joshua growled at Akira.

Akira giggled.

"Oh my gosh… Penelope…isn't that that one character from TWEWY who you said was "watching" you? Or am I hallucinating?"

Penelope stared at Joshua in worry.

"Now you're joking about it? Wow. We have a very ignorant one here now, hmm?"

"You, shut up. I doubt you're real at all." Akira growled.

Joshua smirked. "I guess I have no choice."

Then Joshua suddenly growled," You are done!" Then Joshua typed digits into his phone and pillars of light striked Akira and her clique.

"Ow! I swear I'll get payback, Penelope! You shouldn't have done that!" Akira shouted before she and her clique ran off.

Joshua turned to face Penelope, who appeared to be holding something back.

"Penelope, just tell him! It's only three words." Yami told Penelope.

"Ugh…I can't believe I'm saying this again but…Thank you, Joshua. Damn I hate saying that…" Penelope told Joshua but mumbled the last bit.

"You're thanking me? Why, thank you!" Joshua said to Penelope, sounding pleased.

"Ugh…I now regret what I just said." Penelope mumbled.

Joshua glared at Penelope.

"Never mind…How about we go back?" Penelope asked Joshua.

"Hmm…Alright. You're the Leader."

"Bye Yami! I have to go."

"Bye Penelope!"

Then Penelope and Joshua left.

"I'm surprised Josh was willing to defend Penelope, even when she has been so cold towards him."

Yami noticed Mr. H.

"Mr. Hanekoma? You're here too?" Yami asked.

Mr. H nodded.

"I don't get why Josh even sent us here, but he had a reason. He did say he wanted to see Penelope again, but I'm unsure why." Mr. H indicated.

"He wanted to see Penelope that badly?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. He never said why he wanted to see Penelope either."

"Strange…Maybe…Maybe he has a crush on her or something…like the feeling as if he was trapped within walls by being trapped in the TWEWY world. Do you know what's strange though? My TWEWY copy works just fine. So does Penelope's second copy, but her first copy won't work because Penelope said Joshua used it as some sort of Portal to get here."

Mr. H was surprised.

"I get it! That was the "portal" Joshua mentioned! The only way he was able to activate was if Penelope had the game in her game device!"

"Ohh...Penelope's been trying to get Joshua and the others back to their game, but Joshua must be the only one able to activate the portal. Since he is the one who is able to activate the portal, he must not want to activate it. He wants to stay here! I wonder why though…"

"As you said, he must feel trapped, so he decided to come here. And since he's Shibuya's Composer, technically he's the Composer here too." Mr. H told Yami.

"Well…I hope Penelope is able to handle this until it is over."

(A/N: There's chapter 3 for you all! I know, Kitanji, Konishi, Sho and Higashizawa STILL havenn't appeared yet. I'm saving that for later. A new character is going to appear in the next chapter and she isn't mine, but one person, joshuathecomposer, asked if his OC, Sheridan could appear in this story. I had to think about it first, but I decided it would be good to add Sheridan in considering the fact that Circi, Hikari, Melody, Mortimer and Leo are only side characters. And besides, it wouyld be nice to have something new, wouldn't it?

Penelope: YES! I hope Sheridan isn't annoying.

CirciFox81314: Don't worry. I'll try my best to fit her in. So, I'll see you all in the next chapter. Oh, and the Vocaloid Concert mentioned in this chapter will be in the next chapter! Bye everyone!)


	4. Chapter 4: Sheridan and the concert

(A/N: Hi everyone! Welcome back to One-way out of Shibuya! As I said in this chapter, there will be that Vocaloid Concert (That really has nothing much to do with the story, so it isn't an X-Over because of it.) and a new character, Sheridan, will be introduced! So…

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TWEWY nor I own Sheridan. Sheridan belongs to joshuathecomposer. What do I own you may ask? Yeah, I just own my computer, Penelope and Penelope's friends.**

Soooo…HERE'S THE CHAPTER!

Penelope: Not so fast~

CirciFox81314: What.

Penelope: Uh…I never thought I'd get this far…

Everyone: *face palms*

Penelope: Just kidding! Aw right, here's the chapter!

Chapter 4: Sheridan and the Concert!

(The next morning…)

(Penelope's House)

The morning was basically peaceful until…Penelope started singing (Penelope was singing along to the same exact song Yami sang along to in the previous chapter.). It wasn't bad at all and it was pretty quiet, but it was enough to wake Joshua up.

"I don't understand music anymore…" Joshua yawned before getting out of bed (He was in a separate room from Penelope's).

Joshua knocked on Penelope's door.

"Do you mind turning down the volume?"

No response.

Joshua sighed in annoyance before opening the door.

What did he see?

Penelope in an outfit (similar to a Vocaloid one) and she was singing along to a song, and Joshua hated to admit it, but she was a great singer.

"Wow. I didn't know you could sing, Penelope." The song immediately turned off as Penelope went silent in surprise.

"What's wrong? Did I scare you?" Joshua asked before smirking.

"N-N-No…?" Penelope answered, sounding a bit shaky.

"Why did the song turn off?" Joshua asked, sounding suspicious.

"It was right at the end of the song when you spoke." Penelope lied.

"Are you sure?" Joshua asked again.

Penelope went silent.

"Ever since you've been here, my games have been acting up. I don't know why. I hate it so much…" Penelope said quietly.

Joshua was thinking quietly.

"You know what's funny though? Everyone always says video game characters aren't real. I believed that, until I got TWEWY. I mean my first copy. I felt like you were watching me. I strangely thought it was some sort of glitch for my game. When all of that happened last week…I learned that thought they seem nonexistent, their worlds could be very real." Penelope told Joshua.

(A/N: As a quick note, for this series, the game character's worlds are very real. They aren't real in reality. I wish they were though…But that's just me.)

Penelope turned to face Joshua. "And to think you were the one to prove to me game worlds were real. I have to say, with you around, who knows what'll happen? You actually made my lifelong wish come true."

"Lifelong wish? What do you mean?"

"My lifelong wish was to actually go to a Video Game world." Penelope indicated.

Joshua was surprised.

"And I REALLY wanted to go to the Kingdom Hearts world…but still…I also wanted to go to the Vocaloid world."

"Hmm…I could arrange that." Joshua told Penelope.

"I know…but still…The Vocaloid Concert I'm going to…ugh…only if Miku and her friends were real to last the concert! That would be awesome! No projectors… just…reality."

Joshua smiled before going over to Penelope's PSP.

"Time to come out, Vocaloids." Joshua whispered before the screen flashed and then the screen turned white.

"I hope you enjoy that concert, Penelope." Joshua indicated before leaving the room.

"Ugh…why did he tell…me…that…?" Penelope then saw her PSP screen was white and Penelope almost had a heart attack.

"AHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HATSUNE MIKU: PROJECT DIVA 2ND GAME?!" Penelope shouted.

That scream managed to wake Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme up and they went into her room to check on Penelope.

"Why you screamin, yo? Somethin happen?" Beat asked.

Penelope was frozen.

"Penelope…?"

Then Penelope began crying.

"Joshua! What did you do?!" Neku angrily asked.

"Nothing. I just told her to enjoy her concert."

"Why is the screen on her PSP white?!"

"Why are you asking me, Neku dear?"

"Don't call me that. Anyway, what did you do?" Neku asked.

"Nothing at all."

"I know you're lying, Joshua. What did you do?"

"Now why are you asking me?" Joshua asked.

"I know you did something, Joshua." Neku answered.

"I can't tell you what I did. It's a surprise~"

Then a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it." Penelope said in annoyance.

When Penelope opened the door, she saw a girl with curly, brown hair and blue eyes.

"Um…hi. I'm Sheridan. I kind of just moved in next door."

Penelope smiled.

"Really? Are you from here?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah. I moved from an apartment to the house next door, and I thought it would be nice to meet my neighbors before that concert."

"As in the Vocaloid Concert? You're going?" Penelope asked.

"Yep! You kind of are dressed up like one." Sheridan answered.

"Cool! Maybe I should show you around the neighborhood. The concert doesn't start for a little while." Penelope indicated.

Joshua was at the door behind Penelope and he was about to ask who was there until she left and slammed the door in his face.

"Have I become a ghost to her or something?" Joshua asked.

"No, she was talking to a person and then she left." Neku answered.

Joshua rolled his eyes.

"Ah-ha. Well, we're also going to that concert." Joshua indicated.

"Wha? We're going to that concert, yo?" Beat asked.

"Joshua, how can we go to a show if we don't even HAVE tickets?!" Neku angrily asked the Composer.

"Easy. I know just how to get in the show." Joshua answered before typing a cell phone number in and putting it up to his ear.

(Hachiko Statue)

"Hey Penelope…have you played a game called "The World Ends with You"?" Sheridan asked Penelope.

"Um…yeah, I have. Why do you ask?" Penelope nervously asked Sheridan.

"Do you know who my favorite character is?" Sheridan asked.

"Uh…no, who is it?" Penelope asked Sheridan.

"Joshua. I think he's kind of cute."

Penelope turned red.

"Oh…really? Personally, he's a REAL pain to me." Penelope stated, remembering what happened in the past couple days and the week before.

"Why?" Sheridan asked Penelope.

"Joshua was REALLY annoying in the second week, personally. And then when you find out he really was the one who killed Neku, it pisses me off, because Neku had to put up with him for a week, and then during that duel, he kills him, again! It made me want to whack him on the head with my DS, not that I could, but still!" Penelope stated.

Joshua apparently heard everything she said while passing by the Hachiko Statue with Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme, not that they were noticed.

"And she has to say that behind my back." Joshua growls.

"She has a point there." Neku indicated.

"Shut up, Neku." Joshua growled angrily.

"Ah, but still. Joshua is still a good character." Sheridan indicted.

"I know that. But still, what happened if you got stuck in the game world somehow by some freak accident?" Penelope asked.

"Hmm…I don't know, I'd try to meet the TWEWY characters and know them a little better." Sheridan answered.

"Okay, but wouldn't you want to go back home?" Penelope asked.

"Maybe and maybe not. It depends. Why? You sound like you've actually been to the TWEWY world before." Sheridan indicated.

Penelope paled. "Oh…uh…no? If I have it might've been a dream."

Penelope then noticed Joshua smirking at her and she paled so much, she turned white.

"Hey Penelope, what's wrong?" Sheridan asked.

"Oh…um…nothing, Sheridan. I must've been hallucinating." Penelope answered.

Penelope noticed Joshua giggling at her lying. "_I swear when I get home, I'm going to…Ugh…it's pointless…_" Penelope thought quietly.

"Penelope, are your friends meeting up with you to come to that concert?"

"Yep…they were going to meet up with me really soon, you should meet them."

"What do you mean, Penelope? We're already here!"

Penelope then noticed Roselyynn, Yami, Saki, Circi, Hikari, melody, Mortimer and Leo.

"Hey guys! This is Sheridan." Penelope told her friends, introducing Sheridan.

"Hi Sheridan! Are you coming to that Vocaloid Concert?" Melody asked.

"Yeah! It was kind of hard to get those tickets." Sheridan answered. Melody smiled. "I know, right? I like the Vocaloid music, but only if they were real. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Yeah…guess what happened to my Vocaloid game?" Penelope asked sadly.

"What happened, Penelope?" Mortimer asked.

"I left it on for a bit and I was probably thinking and it went white the time I looked at it again! Just like the first copy of my TWEWY game." Penelope answered.

She looked to see if Joshua was still there, but surprisingly, he wasn't.

"Hey Melody, when does the Vocaloid Concert start?" Yami asked.

"Um….oh crap."

"What's wrong, Melody?" Leo asked.

"The Concert starts in 20 minutes!" Melody cried.

"That's not very long."

"BUT the place where the concert is being held is farther from here."

"AHHHHHHHH! Well, if we want to get there, we better run!"

The group then began running as fast as they could.

(Concert Hall)

"*Pant*…*Pant*…Oh my…I was scared we wouldn't make it! And we're first in line too!" Penelope indicated before smiling.

(A/N: Technically, they weren't FIRST, but they think that.

"Tickets please." The guy at the ticket-taking counter said in a gruff-voice.

Melody gave the guy the tickets (including Sheridan's as well) before the group proceeded into the Audience Room (Or whatever the heck it's called but I'm calling it the Audience Room).

(Audience Room)

Penelope and her friends got front row seats and waited for the concert again. Strangely, there was a bit more seats than usual. About 5 more to be exact. Then Penelope noticed Joshua and her eyes widened.

"Oh…my god…" Penelope said suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

Penelope nervously pointed to where Joshua was and everyone (but Sheridan at the moment)'s expression looked like this: O_o.

"Penelope…WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" Roselyynn angrily asked.

"I dunno!" Penelope answered before throwing her arms up.

Then Penelope noticed that Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme were there too and she cried, "My life…is over."

(20 minutes later)

Penelope waited impatiently for the concert to start. It should've started by now, honestly. Then one of the guys came out from backstage.

"Hi everyone. I know you were expecting a concert, but strangely, we're having some technically difficulties with the projectors. They worked just fine earlier. You may have to wait until…" Then a very familiar voice shouted, "No, there's no time to wait anymore!"

Then everyone gasped at who they saw.

"H-H-Hatsune Miku…? And the others…? Penelope stuttered.

Miku smiled at Penelope.

"Honestly, I know someone brought us here, but I forgot who…what was his name again…?" Miku asked.

"I think it was…Joshua...oh yeah! Joshua!" Rin answered.

Penelope literally stood up.

"I knew he did something to my game!" Penelope shouted angrily.

"What…? What are you talking about Penelope?" Sheridan asked.

Penelope went silent before sitting back down.

"Well Penelope…He didn't say why he did it, but he said something about you liking Vocaloid, so he had to free us from our world." Len indicated.

Penelope stared at Joshua and he smiled at her causing her to sigh.

"Um…so how long will you be here?" Yami asked.

"Well be here till a bit after the concert." Miku answered.

Penelope fist pumped.

"How about we start this concert?"

"YEAH!" The Audience shouted.

"Why is everyone here so interested in this?" Neku mumbled.

"Neku, quiet. The concert is starting." Joshua growled.

(A/N: I honestly don't know how long a concert for Vocaloid is and I don't know the number of songs either, since I have sadly never been to one. So this one is going to be about two hours. And I can't write the whole thing either.)

(2 hours later)

"That…was the greatest Vocaloid concert…EVER." Penelope said happily.

"Wait!"

Penelope then noticed Miku and her friends.

"Oh…uh…hi Miku! What's up?" Penelope asked.

"Did you like the concert?" Miku asked.

"Yeah…how come?"

"Joshua was hoping you liked the concert. He did mention that to us earlier."

"Earlier?"

"Joshua was here earlier with some of his friends." Miku indicated.

"Oh…yeah. I saw. I'm still mad he messed with my game without saying a word about it." Penelope growled.

"I said I hope you enjoy the concert, that's all." Penelope then noticed Joshua.

"Oh. It's you."

"Wow. Is that the best you could come up with?" Joshua asked, somehow trying to taunt Penelope.

"No. I could've said something much more insulting."

"Really now?"

"Yes. You have no clue what else I could say. It would be much worse than you may think." Penelope answered in a serious tone.

"Alright then. Say bye to Miku and her friends. They don't have much time left here."

Penelope turned to Miku and the others. "Bye Miku! I hope I can see you again soon!"

"Me too! I'll be sure to remember you!" Then before vanishing, Miku and her friends waved goodbye and Penelope waved back.

"You know Joshua, even though you are a pain in the neck, at last you actually did something nice for me, even though I still think you can be a jackass sometimes." Penelope indicated.

"I can't tell if that was supposed to be a compliment or an insult."

"You know what? Just can it, already! I can't let Sheridan see you or the others!" Penelope snapped.

"Wha? Why not yo?" Beat asked.

"I don't want her to know what…"

"Penelope! Are you coming?" Penelope heard Sheridan ask.

"Yep! Just a second!" Penelope then turned to Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat and Rhyme.

"I have to go, but promise me you'll try staying out of sight, okay?"

"No promises." Joshua stated.

"You know, Joshua, if I had time, I'd slap you across the face." Penelope indicated before running to meet her friends.

"She has a point there."

"What do you mean by that, Neku?" Joshua asked the orange-headed boy with Headphones.

"Ah, nothing. Just saying something that came to mind." Neku answered.

"I think we should listen to Penelope." Shiki told Joshua.

"And I think she's trying to take charge."

"No, I think Miss Penelope has a point there." Then for the first time in a while, Neku and his friends saw Mr. H.

"Mr. Hanekoma? Where did you come from?" Neku asked.

"I can't answer that, but I think you should listen to Penelope. Just because she's limited in this world doesn't mean she can't use her abilities. Due to our presence, her power from our world is coming back to her." Mr. H indicated.

"Good point. But still, it's like she's trying to keep us prisoner."

"She is trying to keep from attracting attention. Now I suggest you should be listening to her, and try to stay out of sight, okay?"

(With Penelope)

"Hey Penelope, who what kept you so long?" Sheridan asked.

"Oh…um…nothing."

"And...Why do you have wings similar to a Reaper's from TWEWY's?"

"Wha…? I don't have wings!" Penelope lied, trying to hide her wings from Sheridan.

"Yeah, good point. It wouldn't make sense why you would have wings."

Penelope sighed to herself mentally.

She knew it would be a little challenging to hide the TWEWY related stuff from Sheridan, but Penelope knew she shouldn't give up.

But apparently, that was when it was impossible to hide it.

"Hello Penelope~" That voice was so recognizable at this point; Penelope wished she had a mute button.

It was kind of like a horror movie as well, because Penelope then noticed the blonde haired Composer, smirking at her, and she snapped. She was definitely going to kill him. He didn't listen to what she said, and she was going to definitely kill him.

At this point, Penelope didn't even give a damn if Joshua was Sheridan's favorite TWEWY character.

"Joshua you ignorant pest, why didn't you listen to me?!"

"Because as the Composer, I don't really need to listen to you, considering the fact you are a lower rank."

"Penelope…is that…?"

"Yes, Sheridan. It's Joshua. It is literally Joshua from The World Ends with You. And…I'm going to do what I should've done last week. I am going to kill him." Penelope said in a strangely calm tone.

"You can't be serious." Joshua stated.

"No, I am dead serious." Penelope growled before a dark aura shrouded her.

"Ugh…this is kind of the end of last week all over again…" Saki sighed.

"What? Wait, something similar to this happened last week?" Sheridan asked in surprise.

"Yep. Roselyynn, Yami and Saki couldn't tell us the truth at first, but Penelope had to reveal what happened last week. Apparently, she somehow got trapped in the TWEWY world." Hikari indicated.

Sheridan was surprised and then she sighed. "I'm so envious!"

"No, you are honestly lucky you didn't have to deal with what I dealt with last week. I almost died from a Fusion LV 3 attack from Mr. Composer here and his freaking Proxy!"

"You were the one who attacked anyway. AND you deserved it."

"Joshua, you have no room to talk right now, so shut up." Penelope told Joshua.

"And you're just going to leave me out of this conversation? Wow."

"Can you please just SHUT UP for once?! I swear if you don't, I will slap you!"

Saki sighed. "Penelope, do you need me to put a barrier around him?"

"Maybe. But you're the only one who can break it you…Wait, where's Joshua?"

"He just left a couple seconds ago. Why?"

Everyone stared at Yami like, "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?!"

"Hey…where's Sheridan?"

"She went after Joshua when he left."

Penelope gasped.

"Damn it! She has no clue what she's doing! I have to go get her!"

Then M'sieur Lapin appeared.

"_You sure it's a smart idea to go after Joshua?_" M'sieur Lapin asked his Mistress in thought.

Penelope nodded.

"_I'll go with you._"

Penelope thought it was a good idea to go alone, but then, Roselyynn, Yami and Saki stopped her.

"We're coming too. We aren't going to let anything bad happen like when you almost died last week."

"Good point. Do you know what would be an awesome theme song right now?"

"No time, Penelope! We should be going."

"Alright. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Then Roselyynn, Yami, Saki and Penelope left and Hikari sighed.

"Okay…HAS SHE GONE INSANE?! YOU ALL REMMEBER WHAT HAPPENED TO SHO AT THE END OF WEEK THREE IN TWEWY, RIGHT?! WHAT IF THE SAME THING HAPPENS?!" Hikari asked in panic mode.

"Should we go after them just to be safe?" Circi asked in worry.

"I don't know anymore! Wasn't Penelope also planning to visit her grandmother today?"

Hikari gasped.

"Oh no…What if something happens to her?"

"If something does, then… I don't know…"

Hikari frowned.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know now…"

(With Penelope)

Penelope alsong with Roselyynn, Yami, Saki and M'sieur Lapin FINALLY caught up with Sheridan and Joshau.

"Sheridan, you better stay back." Penelope indicated.

"Why?"

"I can't let you get hurt."

"But Penelope…how will you see your Grandmother if something bad happens?"

"I don't really know."

Joshua was a little confused.

"If you were going to visit your Grandmother, then why did you follow me?"

"So we could get Sheridan! I honestly thought this was going to be like the final battle in Tower of Druaga."

"What's Tower of Druaga?"

"Nevermind that. Roselyynn, Yami, Saki, get Sheridan to safety."

"We said we would help you! We don't want you to die like what happened a few years ago with that **accident**!" Yami indicated.

"What accident?" Joshua asked.

"It's none of your business."

"Alright then. I honestly wasn't planning to even fight, so I'll be going back now."

"Good. That's what you've should've done in the first place. I'm going to go visit my Grandma now." Then Penelope walked off.

"I can't help but wonder what that accident was."

(A/N: There's the end of chapter 4! Sorry if I STILL haven't had Kitaniji, Konishi, Sho or Higashizawa appear yet. I was planning for them to appear in this chapter, but I never got to it. And that accident will probably be explained in the next chapter, but that accident is kind of important in the story, since it is the reason Penelope's Parents haven't been seen by the TWEWY characters. I also apologize for the long update. So, see you all in chapter 5! Also, as usual, review if you can and no flaming. Bye!)


	5. Chapter 5: Penelope's Past

(A/n: Hello everybody, welcome back to One-way into Shibuya! This is the chapter where some of Penelope's past is revealed and hopefully, Kitaniji, Konishi, Sho and Higashizawa will FINALLY appear after a 3-chapter absence. If they don't, I will probably question myself WHY they haven't appeared yet.

And, I also appreciate joshuathecomposer for reviewing! I'm glad I portrayed Sheridan's character okay.

Okay, as usual, I don't own TWEWY or Sheridan. We all know who TWEWY belongs to and Sheridan belongs to joshuathecomposer. I also don't own any of the music that will be in this chapter! I really only own Penelope and her friends.

So, here we go everyone!)

Chapter 5: Penelope's Past

(Penelope's House)

Joshua was trying to figure out what this accident Yami mentioned was. For some reason, if he tried looking up the information on the computer, it said it would be locked and required some password to unlock the information, which was odd, since it was the internet (Penelope locked up the information since she didn't want to see it and it made her sad.).

He had no choice. Penelope said no one was allowed to go to the second floor except herself, which was a little odd (She made the rule a while ago, but it wasn't mentioned in previous chapters.).

Then Joshua was about to open the upstairs door until he heard, "Joshua! What are you doing? Penelope clearly said to not…"

"I know, Neku. I'm trying to find out some information about this "accident"."

"What accident?" Neku asked.

"I don't know. Yami said something about some accident to Penelope. Haven't you found it strange that we haven't seen her parents around the house before?"

"Yeah…I wonder…did something happen?"

"Well…I don't know. Penelope's trying to hide something from us, I can tell."

Neku went silent.

"Good point. You go check."

Joshua opened the door up, closing it behind him, and he quietly went up the stairs to find another door, which he opened and he saw…a music room?

Then there was a small treasure box with a key in it and to the Composer's curiosity, he opened it to see a newspaper, a slip of paper with a password, and a photograph.

The photograph depicted a younger Penelope with a lady, who he presumed to be her Penelope's Mother, and a man, who must have been Penelope's Father.

"Why is this…?"

Then Joshua took a look at the newspaper and when he read it, he dropped it in shock. "No wonder…"

"Joshua…what are you doing up here?"

Then Joshua saw Penelope, who looked sad.

"I can't say."

Penelope saw the box was opened up.

"You saw, didn't you?"

"Yep. Your parents are dead?"

Penelope quietly nodded.

"They died 11 years ago, when I was 5. Melody's parents died in the accident with them. You see, my Parents, Emi and Noburu, were famous musicians as well as Melody's Parents. They were going to perform a concert one day and they were heading to the concert hall, but this one driver didn't look where he was going and he crashed into the car my Parents and Melody's Parents were in, and his car was a little bigger than theirs and the guy who crashed into them lived, but my parents and Melody's Parents didn't survive the crash. I had to live with my Grandma for 8 years until I turned 13 and I told her I could live on my own. She kind of has to pay the house bills, but she is able to afford it, but lucky, I really only use my house lights when it is dark. And I keep my family portrait locked up, because I don't want to be reminded of what happened. I also locked the info about their death in my computer and locked the password with the picture and the issue of the newspaper mentioning my Parent's death." Penelope explained.

"And you don't like talking about it." Joshua stated.

"Yep."

"Okay. So if your parents were musicians and you mostly just play video games, I kind of doubt you can play any instruments." Joshua taunted.

"Oh really now? I'll prove that I can."

Penelope walked over to the Grand Piano and dusted of the thingy covering the keys before pulling it up. Then Penelope sat at the seat and thought for a moment before beginning to Rolling Girl (The Hatsune Miku one. The Piano in the beginning is pretty to me). Joshua had to admit, she was doing pretty good, but she was playing through the whole song, while singing along to it.

Joshua was actually pretty surprised, since he expected her to mess up (Penelope knows the song by heart.), not that she did, but still. He didn't know Penelope could play music, and that she was quite good at it.

"Wow, Penelope. I honestly thought you would fail at Piano." Joshua indicated.

"Yeah? My mom taught me how to play piano and violin. I've gotten pretty good, but I don't come up here much anymore since it reminds me of my parents."

"Really now?"

"Yes…but I know they are watching over me."

"Ah, okay, I'm going back downstairs."

Then Joshua left the room and Penelope stared at the Photograph in the box before taking it out and dusting it off.

Penelope smiled at the picture before hugging it for a moment and then placing it on the Piano.

"Hey Penelope, can we continue that Mario game that we were playing a while ago?" Penelope noticed Neku and Shiki.

"Oh sure. Maybe then…I can take you guys to meet my grandma." Penelope told the two.

"Wait, wait, wait. You actually trust us ENOUGH to meet your grandma?!" Neku asked in shock.

"At this point I do. Still…I know you guys, Uzuki, Kariya and Mr. H are here, but I have a feeling that Mr. Kitaniji, Konishi, Sho and Higashizawa are here too."

"How come you're referring to him as Mr. Kitaniji now?" Neku asked.

"I don't know. I'd rather call him Shades, but remember I am the fourth Reaper Officer and possibly the youngest to become one so early. Honestly, they are probably trying to stay out of sight, like I TRIED with you all, but Joshua had to blow your cover."

"Um…sorry? Can we go play that game now?" Neku asked.

"Sure. C'mon!" Then the three went downstairs to continue that Mario Game of theirs. (Oh, and just so you all know, Penelope was playing Mario, Joshua was playing Yellow Toad, Neku was playing Luigi and Shiki was playing Blue Toad.)

(2 hours later)

"World 7? That's even more than last time!" Penelope indicated. Then she looked at the time and instantly shot up. "Sorry! I need to go or I'll be late!"

"Late? For what?" Neku asked Penelope.

"Can't answer. Need to go! Bye!" Penelope quickly answered.

Then Penelope instantly rushed off, leaving everyone in confusion.

"What just happened?"

(N: This is a made up shop. It is only in this story series.)

(17 minutes later)

(Watanabe Game Shop)

Penelope slammed the door open to the game shop, panting from how quickly she ran to get there.

"Sorry if I'm late Mr. Watanabe." Penelope apologized. "I kind of got distracted with a game."

"Its fine, Miss White. Even thought you are only working part-time, you're the best employee I've had."

Penelope bowed. "Thank you. I'll get changed into my uniform to start working."

(5 minutes later)

Penelope began her shift at the store, working as well as usual. Her job was to help people if they were having trouble with a game or recommending some titles to a person interested in a game similar to the genre they'd want. Some of the employees envied Penelope with how well she did at working.

Then Akira came in and went to the counter. "Um…I'm having a little trouble at a part in my game and I can't figure out how to beat it. Could I get some assistance?"

"Miss White!" One of Penelope's Coworkers called.

"Coming…wait…AKIRA?!" Penelope asked in surprise.

"Oh hello, Peneloloser. You work at my Papa's shop?" Akira asked.

"Um…yeah? I've worked here for a while now." Penelope answered.

"Oh yes…Papa mentioned that you were his best employee. He highly appreciates your hard work and is a bragging right to him." Akira indicated, envy slightly hidden in her voice.

"Anyway, you needed help with a part on your game? Okay." Then Penelope led Akira into the back and Penelope stared at her.

"Well…this part is easy." Penelope explained how to do the part to Akira (she was having trouble on her fashion game) and she picked it up and thanked her before paying the price of assistance and leaving.

(Meanwhile)

"This is so zetta boring! I swear, where is that stupid Composer?!" Sho angrily asked.

"Calm down. He said we would all be in different areas." Kitaniji indicated.

"I don't care about that. We've been in one place for too long!" Sho yelled.

"Listen to the Conductor, Minamimoto. Remember we are in Miss White's world and anything could…"

Yami passed by and noticed Kitaniji, Konishi, Sho and Higashizawa.

"Hi!" Yami said happily (like usual, because, y'know, it's Yami we're talking about here and despite what her name means, she is a relatively nice person.).

(And with Joshua and the others…)

Joshua was rather annoyed at the moment, considering the fact that Penelope just left without saying a word.

"What could be so important that she had to leave?" Joshua asked.

"Maybe she had to go to work or something." Shiki answered.

Joshua blinked. "Well…that would make sense if she's in a rush."

"Why are you worried about her though?" Neku asked.

Joshua went silent.

Neku and Shiki looked at each other and smirked.

"Oh, so you…"

"Neku, shut up now or else." Joshua growled threateningly.

Neku and Shiki went dead silent.

"I'm to probably go take a nap while I wait for Penelope." Joshua indicated before he turned away and walked to his room.

(A couple of hours later)

Penelope sighed. Today was quite busy! She might have to work a bit of overtime!

The bad thing was if Joshua appeared in the store though, but she doubted it since he didn't know where she went.

Then Mr. Watanabe said to Penelope, "You've been working really hard today, so I'll release you early to keep the stress from getting to you."

"Eh? But sir…"

"No really. It's busy, and I don't want you getting stressed."

"Okay, thanks! I'll see you tomorrow!"

(5 minutes later)

Penelope had changed out of her uniform and she was talking to Melody on the phone.

"I was thinking about going to Karaoke. Y'know, for a Girl's Night Out or something?" Penelope asked.

"**Sure! We can bring Sheridan along as well!**" Melody suggested.

"Good idea! See you there?" Penelope asked.

"**Yep! I'll call the others.**"

"Kay! See you later!"

Then the call ended and Penelope rushed home.

(Penelope's House)

Joshua had just woken up from his nap as Penelope came in.

"Oh, you're finally back!" Joshua indicated happily before yawning a bit.

"I have to go soon, though. I'm going to go do some Karaoke with my friends for a girl's night out!"

Joshua went silent before asking, "Penelope?"

"What."

"Why are you leaving again?"

"Does it really matter to you?"

"I asked you a question and you are going to answer it. Why are you leaving again?"

Penelope could tell Joshua sounded pissed.

"Because? It's my life."

Joshua looked upset.

"Just when do you care about me leaving? I have a social life, you know."

Joshua went silent.

"Penelope?" Neku asked the Brunette.

"What Neku."

"You probably shouldn't have said that."

"Why."

"This is the Composer of Shibuya you're talking to. He's pretty hard to read."

"And."

"You should probably get as far away as possible."

"Why. You don't rule my life either."

"I'm saying you should get as far away as possible before he kills you. You aren't a game character, since you can only live once."

"He's not going to kill me."

"You remember what he did to Sho, right?"

Penelope went silent.

"Um…yeah. Good point. I'll go change in my room." Penelope nervously indicated before running into her room, throwing Shiki and Rhyme out and closing the door before a "click" sound was heard.

Joshua giggled.

"She scared of me now, hmm?" Joshua asked.

"Did you want that?"

"I don't know. Maybe I wanted to mess with her a little."

"You seemed mad when she mentioned she was leaving again."

Joshua sighed.

"That is true, Neku. I don't want to be stuck here all day."

"But is it really necessary to get mad over nothing…?" Joshua suddenly cut Neku off.

"I have an idea."

Then Joshua whispered the plan in a group circle to Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme.

"Are you sure that will work?"

"I'm sure she won't even know we were there."

(A/N: Cliffhanger! I think. I apologize for the long update! What was Joshua planning? So, as usual, review if you can and don't flame or troll please. So, I will see you all in the next chapter!)


End file.
